


Hollow Trust

by Cypherr



Series: Hollow [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drama, Hurt No Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Suicidal Thoughts, mentioned PTSD, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: Tommy's perspective on Pogtopia, their victory, and Technoblade
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Hollow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958773
Comments: 4
Kudos: 515





	Hollow Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I, once again, just wrote this down in like an hour. Sorry for any mistakes  
> OOC characters

It was never supposed to be like this. They were supposed to win. Wilbur was going to be the president of L'manburg, and he his right-hand man. Where did it all go wrong?

"That was pretty easy." Those words would haunt his dreams until the day he dies. It was the start of the speech that ended it all. He wouldn't- couldn't- blame the people for voting Schlatt. He had been a loveable guy; he himself looked- _had_ looked- up to him. But that speech, those chilling words that echoed across all of L'manburg, he could never forget them. It was utter betrayal- loss. It was the revocation of their citizenship- the citizenship of the country they _founded_. The country they bled and died for.

He acted like he was okay in front of Wilbur (like the thought of just ending it all didn't cross his mind every night as he cried himself to sleep in what constituted as his room in Pogtopia.) He knew Wilbur was breaking apart at the seams. He tried to act like he wasn't, but he had just lost everything as well- was even betrayed by his own flesh and blood: his _son_. Tommy couldn't imagine how that must've felt- how that must _feel_ , so he does his best. He puts on a smile, cracks a few jokes, and does his best to act as he used to, in the days before Pogtopia had to be founded.

He knew Wilbur had nearly given up when invited Technoblade to join them. He knew that he'd only call on their brother as a last resort. It honestly scared him (scared him like facing down Dream had. Like dying over and over again had.) Were they that desperate? That destined to lose?

Tommy was never close with his older brother Techno, not like Wil was, at least. He was more of a lone-wolf type, preferring to stay away and do his own thing. It never really bothered him. He had Phil, Wilbur, and Tubbo, and he understood that Techno just wasn't a social person. He knew that Techno was unrivaled in his skillsets, however- be it battle or farming. He was number one in everything. Wilbur had even told him, at a point in time so long ago he couldn't say when, that he only looked forward to the next victory. Tommy never minded- that's just how some people were. It was odd to him, though, that Techno would drop everything to help them, but, Tommy had to concede that he was rather close to Wilbur (at least, that's what he had been told by Phil when he was younger and asked why his big brother only paid attention to Wil.)

He followed Wil and Techno's orders (as much as he could without being suspicious. He had to show a certain amount of rebellion. He had to be strong for them.) He brought Tubbo's intel to Techno, gave him maps of L'manburg, and told him everything he knew. He helped farm when Techno finally turned in for the night, which was usually in the early hours of the morning, if at all. He tried to help Wil spruce the place up too, make it less depressing. He moved from one task to the next (to distract himself from the fact that he had lost everything), making jokes and awful puns, starting arguments he hoped didn't sound as hollow as they did to him. They planned, they strategized, and in the end, they _won_.

It had only been a few hours since their victory, where Technoblade had dealt the final blow. He remembered feeling sick at the sight of Schlatt's head rolling away from his body. He hated the man, but he still cared for him, despite it all. Schlatt had been his mentor and friend for years (he'd even go as far to say that he was closer to him than he was to Techno.) He knew it had to be done- knew he didn't have the guts to do it himself, no matter how much he boasted about his battle skill and iron will (the first war was bad enough. He still woke up choking back screams in the dead of night.)

Everyone was celebrating Schlatt's demise, but Wilbur was planning- on rebuilding L'manburg, on how to set their government back up. It confused him, made him unsure of Wilbur's intentions. Didn't Techno make them promise that there would be no more government after this was all over, after they won? Was Wilbur really going back on everything they worked for? That Techno worked for?

Maybe Wil had talked it out with him, Yeah, that had to be it. Wilbur just wasn't that kind of man!

He knew deep down that that wasn't true, and he couldn't bring himself to look at the man who had sacrificed everything for their success: their big brother, Technoblade.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D  
> Wilbur's POV next


End file.
